


Blemish

by miya_sugar_star



Series: GA Z E  x  D R A B B L E S [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Sinful act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm better dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blemish

He shouldn’t have done it.

 

But he couldn’t turn back the time, could’t revive **him** _because what had happened had been done—_

 

 _By his own, ugly and sinful tainted hands_. The reeking foul smell of the fresh blood barely registering his sense when all thoughts that were rushing through his mind were only—

_He’s dead, he’s dead. Oh-no._

_No!!_

_What have I done?_

_It was rage._

_It was blinding and numbing._

_It was making him hard to breathe._

_How could he live down to this?_

**_Curse_ ** _you! As of from now you are no longer a part of us._

_You belong to us no more._

_You are better **dead**._

_In darker dreams, a goddess speaks to me._

_It was a mistake!_

_And it seems, I cannot see the light._

_Please, I’m begging you!_

_Out of sight, and reborn from somewhere else—_

_Don’t just abandon me._

_(Blemish – the GazettE)_


End file.
